


the kids are alright

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anxiety, Festivals, Flirting, Fluff, Its all fluff and beautiful, M/M, Music Festival, Protective Jonas, Shy Isak, They fall hard very quick, Wholesome and Innocent, confident even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Anxious Isak loses his friends at a music festival and starts panicking and crying. It's then that he meets Even.





	the kids are alright

Even was having the greatest time.  This was his fourth festival of the year and he just might go broke if he keeps going but he is in love with the atmosphere and energy every time and it's incomparable to anything he's ever felt. 

It's hot and sweaty though so after a set, him and his friends are walking across the field to get some drinks. Along the way, Even sees a guy about his age standing alone, looking like he's crying. He's dressed in an oversized tank top, teal blue tiny shorts and platform sneakers looking quite cute but Even doesn't think of it too much,  "Guys, hold up.  Wait" he tells his friends as he walks over to the guy who meets his gaze before he approaches.  He steps back a little frightened and Even gives a smile to let him know he's nice.

"Hi, you alright?" 

The boy looks up at Even nervously and Even notices he's clawing at the skin on his stomach.

"I just want to help you,  I promise. I'm Even, those are my friends over there" He points. "Are you here with anyone?"

Cute boy nods and finally speaks, "I can't find them. Phone is dead."

Even pulls out of his own phone and puts it back away,  "There's no service  out here anyway. You can hang with my friends and I and we can hang out until we run into your friends. How does that sound?" 

Cute boy looks around unsure, "You can leave any time you want,  no pressure" 

The boy eventually agrees and Even smiles, "Great, whats your name?"

"Isak."

"Well nice to meet you Isak" Even says and giving Isak a napkin to wipe his tears, "Can't have you crying at a festival,  going to make sure you have fun" 

He takes him over to his friends,  "Guys, this is Isak. He lost his friends and I think he was a little worried so he's going to chill with us."

The boys always excited for more company happily greet and welcome in. 

.

They're all in the drinks tent where there's thankfully fans to cool them off.

"So who did you come to see today?" Even ask Isak.

"A couple of indie artists" He says shyly.

"That's cool, I love that they're incorporating more genres. I'm here for the hip hop artists, they have great energy"

Isak nods and takes a sip of his drink.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Even ask as Isak isn't very responsive. 

He shakes his head,  "Sorry, just quite shy" He says politely. 

Even nods understandably, "No worries, just making sure. I do hope you can feel comfortable though so you can actually have a good time"

"Like them?" Isak ask, pointing to Evens friends,  throwing back shots and dancing to the music. 

"Mayber a tamer version than that" He laughs. 

.

The boys head out for a set by one of Evens favorite artist, Kendrick. As they're walking to the stage an hour ahead of time to hopefully get a good spot, Even trails behind with Isak.

"So do you like Kendricks music?" 

"Dunno. Never listened" 

Even dramatically falls back, "Are you kidding?? Well, he's about to rock your world, musically.  I can promise you that"

"Will you come to see one of my favorite artists after then?" Isak ask.

Evens heart feels pure joy that Isak is comfortable enough to ask and of course agrees.

The boys are sitting in a circle on the grass in front of the stage with their bottles of beer, chatting, waiting for the hour to go by. 

"So Isak, how did you lose your friends?" One of them ask.

"Stopped to tie my shoe and they were gone. Didn't think I could lose them that quickly.  And I looked everywhere." He explains.

"I'm sorry bro but at least you have us" He nods and looks at Even, giving him a smile.

"Are you gay?" Another ask.

Isak looks startled and uncomfortable and starts clawing at the skin on his arms and Even shoots a death glare at his friend who quickly explains, "I just mean, you have the rainbow flag on your arm" He says referencing the temporary tattoo. "So I just thought --sorry if you're uncomfortable. We love gay people. Even likes dudes, we don't care"

Isak nods and brings his knees up to his chest shyly and hugs them close and starts scratching his calf. Even notices it's something Isak does when he's uncomfortable. The mood is mildly awkward after that so Even ask Isak if he would like to go on a walk before the show. The sun is setting so it's not as hot out. Isak agrees and stands up to follow Even. 

"I'm sorry about my friends,  they are nice people, I swear. They can just be blunt sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"A lot of the times" He corrects. "But they wouldn't judge,  promise. So, is this your first festival? "

"Yeah but I usually go to concerts, I really like them. This makes me a little anxious, there's a lot going on." He explains. 

"Yeah, not everyone's favorite. Why do you like concerts so much?" Even can tell Isak feels comfortable and happy talking about music so he keeps the conversation there to keep him comfortable and opening up. 

"I dunno--i guess they're quite like vacations,  yeah? Little escapes. Also, love that absolute strangers bond and become friends through one artist bringing them together. And singing and dancing along is a bit euphoric. I think it's how most people feel here, I feel the same just about concerts indoors."

"I love that you love them so much, how many have you been to?"

"Maybe 40 now."

"40??" Even says shocked 

Isak giggles and nods, "I told you I really love them."

"Amazing! It's nice that you stepped out of your comfort zone to come here even though it might not be the best experience for you."

"You're making it quite nice though." 

"Yeah?" Even smirks 

"Mhmm."

"Well Im glad, we should head back before the crowd doesnt let us get back to our spots."

Isak agrees as they walk back and squeeze through to their spot. They have 20 minutes until the performance and there's no doubt the crowd is reckless trying to push to the front and Even notices Isak getting uncomfortable and closes his eyes as if he's trying to convince himself he's okay. 

Even takes Isaks hand gently,  causing him to open his eyes and brings Isak in front of him and wraps his arms around his waist, shielding him from the chaos. "I'll make sure no one pushes you. Is this okay?" He ask softly 

Isak nods and thanks him. One of Evens friends lightly nudge him and shoot a wink at Isak. Even shakes his head, it's not like that.  He very much feels a need to protect Isak, despite his obvious attraction. 

Lights flicker on the stage and screams start, bass drops and soon Kendrick is coming out on the stage.  It's absolute madness but complete fun at the same time. Isak doesn't know any of the songs but starts to get into it with everyone's energy and starts jumping around to the music.  Even can't help but smile brightly seeing Isak thoroughly let go and enjoy himself.  He only just met the boy but he's never been so happy for someone. The set is almost two hours long and everyone is spent when it finishes. 

"Dude, I need to knock out" Evens friend says. Isak recalls him being called Mutta

Even agrees and Isak lightly tugs on Evens shirt. Even looks down at Isak who says softly, "What about the artist I wanted to see?"

"Right! I forgot." He turns back to his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later, Isak wanted to see one of his artists."

They boys nod and say goodnight. "You don't have to worry about it being hectic again. They're not as well known so it'll be less people and we can probably just relax on the grass." Isak says. 

"That sounds nice, lead the way!" The set starts in about 20 minutes and there are about 100 people which isn't much.  Even assumes its because the band is indie but also people are exhausted from the day. They settle on the grass and Even pulls a granola bar from his bag.

"Want one?" Even offers. Isak nods taking the peanut butter chocolate one.

"Thank you for today, by the way. I don't know how this day would have gone if you hadn't said hi to me."

"It would be pretty rude of me to ignore you after seeing you cry."

Isak blushes, "Seems a bit dramatic now" 

"Not at all. It's scary being lost in space like this with no service. I get it." 

Isak thanks him and soon the set is starting. Even is resting with his arms stretched behind him and legs straight out. 

"Can I--" Isak says awkwardly pointing in between Evens legs. 

"Yeah, yeah of course"  Even smiles as Isak moves to sit in between Evens legs, Evens arms wrapping around him as Isak lies back against his chest. 

"I like this" Isak admits 

"Me too" Even replies, leaning down to kiss Isaks cheek. Isak blushes and looks up at Even who's looking at him. Isak uses his index finger to tilt Evens head up to the stage, "You have to focus on the music"

"Yes. Of course. I'll just to ignore how cute you are" Isak giggles and squeezes Evens hand as they watch the show. Its nice experiencing the music without the crowd. The stars are out bright in the sky and Isak feels lovely in his arms. He's been watching the boy sing along to practically every song.

The last song is playing and the two are enjoying it though it's very late,  almost midnight but Even will stay out here as long as Isak wants. 

Their oasis is disturbed when someone runs over to them, "Oh my god, thank God you're here" A curly headed boy says. Isak separates himself from Even so quickly that Even assumes it's Isaks boyfriend. "Dude, we looked everywhere for you. And then Magnus got food poisoning so we spent forever in the hospital but I knew you would be at this set so I rushed back to find you. Thank God you're okay, I was worried" he rants trying to catch his breath and looks over at the tall blond, "Who's he?"

"This is Even, he saw me freaking out and invited me to hang out with him.  Even,  this is my best friend,  Jonas" 

Even feels his heart settle at the introduction. 

"Thank you man for looking out for him,  he has severe anxiety so we were all kind of freaked but also trying to help our other friend,  ya know?"

Even gives a polite and short nod. It's very much awkward now, Jonas breaks the long silence.

"Ready to go back?" He ask Isak. Isak looks at Even sadly and back up at Jonas and back at Even, "I should go"

Even nods and stands up,  wiping himself off, trying not to be visibly disappointed. "I had a great time with you" Even says. 

"Me too, thank you for being so kind" They hug for a long time.  It's tight,  warm and comforting.

"Hopefully I'll find you tomorrow?" Even proposes. Isak agrees and shyly waves as him and Jonas walk off.

"Dude, what happened today?" Jonas questions.

"Nothing"

"Nothing? Isak, that's not nothing.  You don't get comfortable around people that quickly."

"I think I might like him.  I know that sounds crazy and I just met him, but he's the sweetest person ever"

"I knew there had to be something,  the way you were lying on him like that"

Isak blushes, "Yeah, he--I don't know. He's lovely."

"Do you wanna go back? Stay with him? "

Isak turns red. "Jonas--"

"Nothing has to happen,  just hang out. You don't have to but I also don't want you to feel forced to leave."

"I'll see him tomorrow, he told me the other artists he wanted to see." 

Jonas nods and tells him he'll join him for tomorrow.

"So how's Magnus?"  They catch up on their separate days on their way back to the hotel. 

.

When Isak wakes up the next day, he realizes he had a terrible sleep. Mainly because Even was running in and out of his mind and not letting him sleep. Jonas and Isak are heading back to the festival and Mahdi and Magnus still back at the hotel . Magnus needed a few more hours of rest and would join for the last hours of the show. 

"What set do you think Even will be at?" Jonas ask.

"The green stage"  They  walk across the field and there's a definitive amount of people in the crowd. Isak stays back not wanting to snake through and watches from the sidelines to see if he spots him.

"What if I don't find him at all?" Isak worries.

"No need to panic now, we haven't been here long. We'll wait it out."

Isak nods and settles down on the field. Isak has to wait until the set is over to finally see in the crowd. He watches as people leave and disperse and finally spots the tall, fit blond.

"Oh my god, he's right there, Jonas"

"This is great, Issy. He's going to be happy to see you.  Go over there" Isak nods and gets up and nervously walks closer to Even. He lightly tugs on his shirt interrupting the conversation with his friends.

Even turns around, surprised to see it's him,  "Wow, Isa--" And suddenly, Isak leans up and presses his lips to Evens. Even is caught off guard but quickly reciprocates, wrapping his arms around Isaks small waist, pulling him close. They stand there in front of Evens friends, kissing and eventually making out and sadly pulling away to take a breath.

"Sorry" Isak blushes shyly. 

"Dont apologize. Wanted to do that all day yesterday" Even smiles, kissing him again.

"I can't believe you found me." Even says.

"You like hip hop" He recalls.  Even smiles and kisses him again and notices Jonas in his peripheral and waves him over. 

"What are you guys doing today?" He ask them both  

"Just chilling, no major performers we wanted to see today."

"Would you mind spending the day with us?" Even ask them both. They agree to do so, though that was Isaks plan anyway. They have so much fun and Isak is glad Jonas is able to be here with him. When there's a break in between sets they want to see, they gather in the shade, sitting in a circle eating lunch with Isak at his favorite spot, in between Evens legs. They vibe so well together and Isak feels completely comfortable with them after only knowing them for a day. Mahdi and Magnus join them a bit later in the evening, Magnus isn't 100% but wanted to enjoy what was left of the festival. 

They're at the last set of the night and Even notices Isak in his arms, not as excited and jumping around dancing. 

"Are you alright?" He leans down to his ear, asking. Isak turns around in his arms and shakes his head, burying his face in Evens chest. 

"What's wrong?" Even ask tilting Isaks head up to look at him.

"Don't want to leave here, don't want to leave you" he says sadly. 

"Oh Isak, we both live in Oslo. We can still see each other."

"But you probably don't want this continue after today, right?" He questions nervously. 

"And that's where you're absolutely wrong, mister because I want to keep seeing you and I'm absolutely enamoured by you and can't get enough."

"Really?" He ask, puppy dog eyes on full effect. Even squeezes his hips. "Of course, so you don't need to worry about us. All you need to worry about is enjoying tonight, okay?"

Isak smiles and pulls Even down for a kiss and turns back to face the stage and allows himself to enjoy the rest of the show. He's in Evens arms, listening to live music with great energy from his best friends, his new friends and strangers and he's having a blissful time and thinks he can get used to this.


End file.
